


That Time Hiroshi Got Lost At The Mall

by kawada_s



Series: Main Universe [9]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawada_s/pseuds/kawada_s
Summary: To avoid an afternoon of extreme boredom, the Kiriyama family decide to go to the mall. It takes an awful turn when Hiroshi apparently gets lost. Will Ryuhei be able to find him, or will Hiroshi find him first?





	

That Time Hiroshi Got Lost At The Mall 

The Kiriyama family were experiencing a rather unexpected problem – they were bored. For once, it appeared there was no one to bully, no one to start a fight with, and worst of all, no lunch money to steal, which pretty much rendered the group completely out of options. Were the Kiriyama family truly the Kiriyama family without those three things? The boredom had started to make them feel quite lost, that they didn’t have any idea who they even were anymore. This needed to stop… and fast.

The only person in the group that was not bored, of course, was Kazuo. He never got bored – or never _got_ anything, really, it looked like. He never got sad, embarrassed, happy – you name the emotion, and he had never felt it. The group had accepted this despite not knowing the explanation, but this was one of the rare times where Kazuo being emotionless was incredibly inconvenient. Since his afternoon was sorted, courtesy of a thick medical journal that rendered him lost to the world, he didn’t bother to contribute ideas to the group whatsoever. For once, they would be the ones who would have to figure out what to do.

“We could go skateboarding,” Hiroshi gave the first suggestion, looking down at the board tucked under his arm. He kept it on him at all times – even when sleeping – most of the time not even using it. It was just an essential part of his image. If he didn’t have a skateboard with him… was it truly him?

“That sounds like a horrible idea,” Sho said, rolling his eyes. “Then again, that’s to be expected from you, Hiroshi. Please tell me someone has a better idea.”

“We could go out for burgers,” Ryuhei said, his stomach growling. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and was now absolutely starving. Yoshio hadn’t been there to steal lunch from, and Kaori and Megumi had already had their lunch stolen by Mitsuko and Hirono. Even if they still had lunch, he knew Mitsuru would beat the shit out of him if he stole lunch from a girl.

“Ryuhei, have you forgotten who we are? We’re the _Kiriyama family._ We have more important things to do than go out for burgers,” Mitsuru said, folding his arms. He looked over at Kazuo for a moment, hoping he would back him up, but there was no hope of that happening. Kazuo was still engrossed in the medical journal, and would probably not look up until they started moving or he decided it was no longer worth his attention.

“Important stuff?” Ryuhei asked him rudely, just wanting to eat. “Like _what?_ What could be more important than my hunger?”

“I can think of a lot of things,” Hiroshi snickered to himself. Ryuhei elbowed him in the side, and after that, it didn’t take long for the two to engage in a full-blown fight. For several minutes, Mitsuru and Sho just stared blankly at the fight, before Sho realised that the sight was utterly pathetic and instead, tried to think of something better to do.

“Excuse me,” Sho said, clearing his throat. No one paid any attention to him, so he tried again. “ _Excuse me.”_

“What?” Ryuhei snapped, pushing Hiroshi away from him. Hiroshi almost flew into Kazuo, but Mitsuru quickly stepped in front of him, Hiroshi bashing into him instead. He scrambled away from Mitsuru to go grab his skateboard, which he hoped hadn’t been damaged during the fight with Ryuhei.

“I got an idea which I think is genius, unless Mr. We-Have-More-Important-Things-To-Do disagrees with me,” Sho looked over at Mitsuru, who briefly gave him the finger. “We could go to the mall. There’s something for everyone there. That way, we don’t have to listen to any whining, and we won’t be bored anymore.”

“I hate to say this, I really do, but that’s a good idea, Sho,” Mitsuru said, Sho giving him a smug smile. “We’ll have to check with the Boss first, though. What would you like to do this afternoon, Boss?”

For the first time since they had left school that afternoon, Kazuo looked up from what he was reading.

“Going to the mall seems like an adequate way to spend our time,” Kazuo said. Everyone was surprised he had been listening the whole time, but figured that they should have expected it. The decision had been made.

Afterwards, Kazuo immediately went back to the medical journal, reading as they walked, Mitsuru walking beside him the whole way to the mall. He told himself he was simply there to protect Kazuo from any hazards that could arise during the walk, despite the fact he knew he could easily look after them himself. He’d defend his decision anyway. If a chance was given to him to stay by Kazuo’s side, he was certainly going to take it.

\---

While they had come to the mall with the initial intention to hang around as a group, it quickly began apparent that the Kiriyama family were soon probably going to split up. They all stood around the mall’s directory, trying to figure out where they wanted to go. Kazuo completely ignored the directory, still reading. Sho looked between him and the directory, deciding that he was determined to get alone time with Kazuo. If Mitsuru could manage this feat at times, why couldn’t _he?_

“So, Ryuhei’s gonna go to the food court, and Hiroshi will probably go with him, so I’ll probably hang around with the Boss,” Mitsuru said casually. Sho could see the true meaning of his words in his eyes – _‘leave the Boss and I alone, thank you very much.’_ Sho tried to hide his smirk. He would put up a good fight. What was even so special about Mitsuru, anyway.

“As long as I can eat, I don’t care what everyone else does,” Ryuhei shrugged. Sho wanted to punch him. He was just doing what Mitsuru _wanted_ him to do.

“I was thinking we could check out the new bookstore, Boss,” Mitsuru said. He didn’t read much, but he knew Kazuo did. He had tried to get into reading, to have more to talk to about with Kazuo, but the thought of finishing the medical journal he started for him sounded like torture. Maybe fiction would have been easier to get into, but it would be no use. Kazuo did not read _fiction._

“No need, Numai,” Kazuo said blankly. “I don’t need any books. I still have enough to read in the library at home.” Sho almost laughed at the embarrassed look that filled Mitsuru’s face, as if it was the dumbest thing ever that Mitsuru hadn’t realised Kazuo had his own library.

“Of course you do, Kazuo-kun,” Sho said, Mitsuru immediately rolling his eyes – why couldn’t Sho see that it was _not_ going to happen? “Instead of going to the bookstore and wasting your time, I could show you my favourite stores. Isn’t your little sister’s birthday soon, Mitsuru? This would be the perfect time for you to go and get her a present.”

Mitsuru gave Sho a death glare, almost about to yell at him, when Kazuo cut in, a rather unlikely saviour to the conversation.

“If you need help finding something, I can offer some assistance. I think I am rather decent at finding gifts,” Kazuo said to Mitsuru. Of course, he was referring to the events of Christmas, when he had gone around and given everyone in Class 3-B gifts. The presents had been rather… questionable, but Mitsuru was never one to rain on Kazuo’s parade. The added bonus was that it would piss of Sho.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Mitsuru nodded. Kazuo closed his book, and the two were off. Sho wanted to say something in protest, but he knew he couldn’t. Maybe, if it had been Mitsuru who has made the decision, he could have, but not when it was Kazuo’s decision. The decisions of the ‘Boss’ were final.

“You can come with us, if you want,” Hiroshi said, oblivious to Sho’s annoyance.

“Ew, I’ll pass,” Sho said, and quickly walked off in the other direction.

“Suit yourself, then,” Ryuhei said, and he and Hiroshi began their walk to the food court.

As the scent of food caught Ryuhei’s attention, a smile filled his face and he quickly went to order one of his favourites. He was so excited to finally be able to eat that he blocked out everything but the smell of food and the sound of fryers. One of the most crucial things that he missed was the sound of Hiroshi’s voice telling him that he wasn’t hungry and that instead, he was gonna go take a look at the skate shop, planning to catch up with him later. For now, however, he completely ignored Hiroshi’s existence, and focused on the greasy burger coming up.

Ryuhei took the bag back to a table in the corner of the food court, wasting no time taking the first bite. What could only be described as a symphony of grease, cheese, meat and tomato sauce filled his mouth, it feeling as if all order had been restored in the world.

“There’s nothing better than the first bite of a burger, is there, Hiroshi?” Ryuhei said before taking a second bite. When he got no answer, a look on confusion filled his face. “Hiroshi? _Hiroshi?_ Don’t fucking ignore me.”

Hiroshi was not there. Initially, Ryuhei just brushed it off, figuring Hiroshi, as he was well, Hiroshi and nothing could be simple with him, was just figuring out what to get. As his burger slowly disappeared, however, and there was no sign of Hiroshi at all, he began to panic. When Hiroshi had not appeared by the time he had finished his meal, he was frantic. Something had to have happened to him! He got up quickly and began to run through the food court, looking everywhere for him.

“Hiroshi?! Hiroshi?! HIROSHI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

He received no answer. That only made him more desperate, and as he went to head to the customer service desk downstairs, he fired off frantic text messages to the Kiriyama family group chat.

 **Ryuhei Sasagawa:** HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN HIROSHI?!

 **Ryuhei Sasagawa:** HE JUST VANISHED

 **Ryuhei Sasagawa:** I’M SO SCARED

 **Ryuhei Sasagawa:** HIROSHI COME BACK I PROMISE I WON’T BEAT YOU UP FOR AT LEAST LIKE A WEEK

 **Ryuhei Sasagawa:** GUYS COME DOWN TO THE MALL DIRECTORY, I’LL MEET YOU THERE. WE CAN DISCUSS A PLAN FOR FINDING HIROSHI

Ryuhei then put his phone, ignoring the buzzing that erupted up mere seconds later, having more important issues to attend to. A sobbing mess, he raced up to the customer service desk, terrifying the lady behind it.

“Sir, how may I help you?” the woman asked, trying to regain her composure.

“I NEED TO FIND HIROSHI. MY FRIEND. HE WENT MISSING. I NEED TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT,” Ryuhei wept, barely understandable.

“Calm down, sir. We’ll get you reunited with your big brother. What was his name? Hiroshi? Can you give me the last name?” the woman frowned. Ryuhei did not calm down, instead now enraged at the ‘big brother’ comment.

“BIG BROTHER?! HOW YOUNG DO YOU THINK I AM, LADY?!” Ryuhei yelled. He then tried to lean over the desk, screaming thing out to Hiroshi through the PA system. When the woman threatened to call security on him, he ran away to meet the Kiriyama family by the directory, mumbling to himself about how some people seemed to exist to just be completely unhelpful.

Ryuhei just about leapt down the escalator on the way to the directory. He saw Kazuo there first, reading again, Mitsuru by his side, then Sho, and finally… Hiroshi! Before he said a word, he walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Hiroshi yelled. Ryuhei glared at him, reaching up to wipe his tears away.

“For scaring me like that! Why didn’t you tell me where you were going?! Ryuhei yelled right back at him.

“I did! I told you I was going to the skate shop downstairs, and that I’d catch up with you later!” Hiroshi defended himself, rather confused.

“You didn’t!” Ryuhei insisted.

“I DID!” Hiroshi retorted. This went on for quite a while, Sho, Mitsuru and Kazuo deciding to leave.

Ryuhei and Hiroshi continued to bicker for twenty more minutes. Ryuhei was not going to back down, though secretly, he just wanted to tell Hiroshi he was glad he was okay. Hiroshi was just straight up shocked that he was friends with such an idiot.

Maybe, just being bored would be a better option next time.


End file.
